Pokemon Characters Play Video Games!
by Weapon Frayer
Summary: In which Pokemon characters from the manga and anime play video games. Rated T for mild swearing and song lyrics. UPDATE: This is just a test fic. Used for ideas and stuff now.


**Author's Note:**

**A short story, for humor, and for some laughs. Enjoy!**

Ash was at home, meeting up with Brock, Misty, Tracey, Gary, Ritchie, May, Max, Dawn, Drew, and Paul, when suddenly, they disappeared.

_**In Weapon Frayer's Domain...**_

Suddenly, Ash and his friends and rivals were in a mysterious place. It was bright, and there were 25 video gaming consoles there. "Hey! Check it out! A Wii U! And 18 3DS's!" Ash yelled, as they saw the consoles.

"Hey! A older Wii, a GameCube, and an Xbox! And there's also a Xbox 360, and a Xbox One! And... a Game Boy Advance?!" Misty yelled, as all of a sudden, 8 people also teleported behind them.

"Hey! Who are you guys!" Max asked. "Hey! I thought we were in Professor Oak's Labratory!" a brown-haired girl exclaimed. "GOLD! GET THE HELL OFF ME!" a red-haired boy screamed.

"**SILENCE!**" a person yelled, as we all drooped down. "Who are you?" Dawn asked, as the 8 other people introduced themselves, as Red (who looked like Ash), Blue (who looked like Gary, in a way), Green, Yellow, Gold, Silver, and Crystal (or Crys for short).

"**I am Weapon Frayer, often referred to as the Bomb Guy. I teleported you here, to conduct a fun experiment.**" Weapon Frayer, or Bomb Guy explained.

"An experiment? If it involves science, then GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Drew yelled. "**No, it's an experiment to see how good you are at video games.**" I told the group.

"Video games? That's easy." Gary scoffed. "**Oh really, ****_prissy boy_****? Then you go first, on the Xbox 360. You're going to play a song from Guitar Hero: Smash Hits, with Ash, Drew, and Tracey.**" I said, as the 3 I mentioned gulped.

"Uh, is it your choice?" Gary asked, now nervous. "**No, but it's Destiny's choice!**" I said, cackling with evil glee. "**Run the wheel, Darumaka!**" I yelled, as Darumaka span the wheel.

"**And it looks like you'll play... Through The Fire And Flames, by DragonForce!**" I laughed, with delight. "Oh, that doesn't sound too..." Gary spoke, but I went up to him, and said, "**If the band doesn't get more than 50% of the notes hit, you have to crossdress, and play as a girl for the rest of the experiment!**"

"**But if you DO get 50% or more, Ash and Red will have to crossdress and play as a girl!**" I explained. "Well, let's do this!" Gary yelled, as I set up the vocals, two guitar controllers, and the drums.

"**Oh, and the final twist: You're playing on Expert, and the drummer's playing on Expert+ (remember that drum pedal, young man!).**" I revealed, making Gary and Paul pale white, as a sheet of paper.

The beginning of the song was starting, as Paul was ready to sing, while Tracey was drumming, Ash was playing rhythm guitar, and Paul electric.

_Through The Fire And Flames_

_by: DragonForce_

As the song began, Tracey had already messed up, and Ash didn't know how to play.

While I told Ash how to play, Paul watched, and nodded.

So, then they began (for Take 2).

"Oh, and finally, you're playing on No Fail, so you can't fail the song!" I yelled, as the song began.

_On a cold winter morning_  
_In the time before the light_  
_In flames of death's eternal reign_  
_We ride towards the fight_

_When the darkness has fallen down_  
_And the times are tough alright_  
_The sound of evil laughter falls_  
_Around the world tonight_

_Fighting hard, fighting on for the steel_  
_Through the wastelands evermore_  
_The scattered souls will feel the hell_  
_Bodies wasted on the shore_

_In the blackest plains in Hell's domain_  
_We watch them as they go_  
_Through the fire and pain and once again we know!_

_Tonight we're flying and we're free_  
_We're free before the thunderstorm_  
_On towards the wilderness_  
_Our quest carries on_

_Far beyond the sundown_  
_Far beyond the moonlight_  
_Deep inside our hearts and all our souls!_

_So far away we wait for the day_  
_For the light source all wasted and gone_  
_We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days_  
_Through the fire and the flames we carry on!_

Gary stared at me, as he knew, at that point, that I trolled him. Big time.

_As the red day is dawning_  
_And the lightning cracks the sky_  
_They'll raise their hands to the heavens above_  
_With resentment in their eyes_

_Riding back through the mid-morning light_  
_and there's a burning in my heart_  
_avenge from the town in the fallen rain_  
_To a life beyond the stars_

_In your blackest dreams we do believe_  
_Our destiny this time_  
_And endlessly we'll all be free tonight!_

_And on the wings of a dream_  
_So far beyond reality_  
_On the road to desperation_  
_Now the time is gone_

_Lost inside you'll never find_  
_Lost within my own mind_  
_Day after day this misery must go on!_

_So far away we wait for the day_  
_For the light source all wasted and gone_  
_We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days_  
_Through the fire and the flames we carry on!_

_Who-o-oa, who-o-oa, who-o-o-o-oa!_  
_Who-o-oa, who-o-oa, who-o-o-o-oa!_

Ash was paralyzed by this point, as he failed to play the rest of the song.

_Now here we stand with their blood on our hands_  
_We fought so hard, now can we understand_  
_I'll break the seal of this curse if I possibly can_  
_For freedom of every man!_

_So far away we wait for the day_  
_For the light source all wasted and gone_  
_We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days_  
_Through the fire and the flames we carry on!_

And then, the song was over. "**Gary. There's good news and bad news.**" I said. "What's the good news?" he asked. "**There's no good news, oh, and get into the closet. NOW!**" I screamed.

Ash, Ritchie, Red, and even Blue, Gary's counterpart was smiling at his plight in the fangirl dressing closet.

* * *

**End Note:**

**And that is why you should never mess with me. If you're a Pokemon character. Anyways, I'll be taking the first 2 OC's that you suggest, and one of them might be my co-host!**

**OC Template**

_**Name:**_

_**Age:**_

_**Sex:**_

_**Occupation:**_

_**Traits:**_

_**Sadism of Drew Level: Anywhere from 1 to 100; 1 is I LOVE HIM!, and 100 is BRING THE HELL ON HIM!**_

_**Ash Suffering Acceptance Level: 1 is NO! and 20 is What's the difference between him and Drew?**_

**Enjoy, and R&R!**


End file.
